Famille réuni
by Persephone Snake
Summary: Et si Emmett était un Potter avant d'être un McCarty et qu'il était le dernier membre de la famille d'Harry.


Famille réuni

Résumé : Et si Emmett était un Potter avant d'être un McCarty et qu'il était le dernier membre de la famille d'Harry.

Pov. Emmett

Je me trouvais dans le salon à jouer à mes jeux-vidéo, Carlisle était au travail, Rosalie et Alice faisait du shopping, Jasper lisait dans sa chambre et Edward jouait du piano, soudain Esmé entra dans la pièce.

Emmett, tu as reçus une lettre, dit-elle en me donnant ladite lettre.

Lorsque je vie l'enveloppe avec le sceau des gobelins, le cachais immédiatement mes pensée et ouvris la lettre. Elle avait été écrite par Grispec avec qui j'étais ami depuis longtemps.

« Cher Emmett Potter-McCarty,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre cousin James Potter et sa femme Lily Potter née Evens ont été assassiné il y a deux jours dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 en laissant leur fils Harry orphelin. Normalement, Harry devrait être confié à une famille sorcière mais Albus Dumbledore compte donner sa garde à la sœur de Lily, Pétunia Dursley et sa famille pensant bien faire car il bénéficierait de la protection de sang. Cette famille détestant la magie, Harry risque d'être maltraité, c'est pour cela que je vous demande de le prendre sous votre garde, anonymement.

Cordialement, votre ami Grispec.»

Je froissais la lettre et la mise dans ma poche, ensuite j'abandonnais mon jeu et partis en courant en direction de l'Angleterre, ignorant les appels d'Esmé.

Pov. Carlisle

J'étais à l'hôpital lorsque ma femme m'a appelée en me disant que je devais rentrer tout de suite. J'avais alors avertis mes collègues que j'avais un problème familial et j'étais rentré chez moi. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça. Toute la famille était rassemblée dans le salon sauf Emmett et tout le monde avait une mine inquiète sauf Rosalie qui arborait un visage crispé.

Que se passe-t-il? Demandais-je, Où est Emmett?

C'est ce qu'on aimerait savoir, dit Jasper.

Il est parti en courant lorsqu'il a fini de lire la lettre qu'il avait reçue, dit Esmé.

Alice, est-ce que tu sais où il est? Demandais-je.

Non, je ne le vois pas, dit-elle inquiète.

Où est la lettre alors, questionnais-je.

Il l'a emmené avec lui, répondis ma femme.

Edward, commençais-je.

Non, je ne sais pas ce que contenais cette lettre, il avait caché ses penser, dit-il.

Ce n'est pas normal, dit Jasper, Emmett ne fait que rarement preuve de ruse.

Il a du se passer quelque chose, sanglota Rosalie.

Pov. Emmett

Je n'en revenais pas, James avait été assassiné, j'avais toujours cru qu'il vivrait longtemps, après tout, son statut de sorcier lui conférait une longévité de vie peu commune. Déjà, lorsque j'ai été transformé en 1935, j'avais 20 ans et lui avait l'air d'en avoir 15 alors que nous étions tous les deux nés en 1915. Il devait avoir 66 ans mais avec l'apparence de quelqu'un de 32 ans quand il a été tué. J'étais présentement à Gringotts, dans le bureau de Grispec, recouvert d'une cape pour garder mon identité secrète.

Alors, dis-je où est-il?

Endormi dans la chambre d'invité de Gringotts, dit Grispec.

La chambre d'invité? Demandais-je, surpris.

Le jeune Potter est sous notre responsabilité, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui trouve un tuteur adéquat, dit le gobelin. Mettez une goutte de votre venin ici et vous pourrez avoir sa garde, ajouta-il en me tendant un couteau magiquement solidifié et le contrat.

Je m'entaillai le doigt et laissa couler une goutte de mon venin à l'endroit où aurait dû être ma signature. Cela avait l'effet d'une signature mais permettait de resté anonyme.

Vous pouvez y allez, il est dans la chambre 520, laisser la clé à l'entré, dit-il en me tendant ladite clé.

Je pris la clé, le saluais et sortis de son bureau, puis je pris le couloir à droite pour me rendre aux escaliers que j'empruntais pour descendre. Rendus à la chambre 520, je mis la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. Au centre de la pièce trônais un berceau dans lequel dormais un bambin d'environ un an.

Tu ressembles tellement à James, dis-je en examinant le poupon.

Je le pris dans mes bras et partis en coup de vent, laissant la clé à l'entré.

Pov. Rosalie

Nous étions installés dans le salon à attendre des nouvelles d'Emmett et espéré qu'il revienne.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cela fait quatre jours qu'il est partit, dis-je désespérée

Calme-toi, Rosalie, quelque chose d'important a dû arriver, dit Carlisle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour qu'il parte sans me laisser de nouvelle, sanglotais-je.

Soudainement, nous entendîmes des pas se rapprocher de la maison à vitesse vampirique et une odeur nous parvient, une odeur d'érable et de miel.

Emmett, dis-je en me levant et en sortant dehors avec le reste de la famille.

Il était là, à quelques mètres de la maison. J'allais me précipitée vers lui et le serré fort dans mes bras lorsqu'il eut un moment de recule. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi se brisa, je le savais, il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment avec moi, je le savais qu'au fond, personne ne pouvait aimer une personne aussi froide que moi.

Excuse-moi Rosalie, dit-il.

Tu vas m'abandonner et partir, rejoindre une nouvelle femme c'est ça, dis-je en colère.

Quoi? Non! Cria-t-il, horrifié par le malentendu.

Alors pourquoi es-tu parti? Criais-je, enragé. Et pourquoi refuses-tu de me prendre dans tes bras?

C'est à cause de lui, dit Emmett en sortant un paquet de sous son manteau. Soudainement, des battements de cœur retentir.

Pov. Esmé

C'est à cause de lui, dit mon fils en sortant un paquet de sous son manteau. Soudainement, des battements de cœur retentir.

Un enfant, dis-je, figée.

Emmett, tu ne l'as pas kidnappé ou voler? N'est-ce pas? Demanda Carlisle.

Non, je l'ai adoptée, dit Emmett.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, hurla Edward, c'est un humain, il va nous apporter des problèmes.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse, je suis allé jusqu'en Angleterre pour le chercher, dit Emmett.

Que tu le laisse dans son centre d'adoption…, attend une minute…, pourquoi es-tu allé en Angleterre? Demanda Edward, peu importe…, retourne le d'où il vient.

Non, c'est impossible, commença Emmett.

C'est possible, coupa Edward, tu le ramène à l'orphelinat et une gentille et aimante famille, une famille **HUMAINE** l'adoptera, dit Edward.

Non, tu ne comprends pas Edward, Harry est mon neveu, je suis la dernière famille qui lui reste, ses parents ont été assassiné il y a six jours.

Ton neveu, dis-je surprise.

Oui, James, son père, se trouvait être mon cousin, dit Emmett.


End file.
